Magic logs
|name = Magic logs |image = |release = 25 March 2002 |update = Latest RuneScape News (25 March 2002) |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 192 |low = 128 |destroy = Drop |store = No |exchange = gemw |weight = 2 |examine = Logs cut from a magic tree. }} Magic logs are logs that can be acquired using the Woodcutting skill from magic trees. Cutting magic trees requires a Woodcutting level of 75 or higher and yields 250 Woodcutting experience per log cut. Due to the slow speed at which magic trees are cut at this level, it is advised that players wait until they have a Woodcutting level of at least 85 before chopping magic trees. Players can expect to gain up to 130 magic logs per hour using a dragon axe. Magic logs can be fletched into unstrung magic shortbows with a Fletching level of 80, granting 83.3 Fletching experience, or into unstrung magic longbows with a Fletching level of 85, granting 91.5 Fletching experience. Magic logs can also be burnt with a Firemaking level of 75, granting 303.8 Firemaking experience. Magic logs are needed for three quests: twelve for Desert Treasure, one for Mourning's End Part I, and three for unlocking the Gnome Stronghold balloon route (requirement for Monkey Madness II), requiring sixteen magic logs in total. Experience from logs *Each log gives 250 Woodcutting experience when cut (Woodcutting level 75 required). *Lighting a log gives 303.8 Firemaking experience (Firemaking level 75 required). *Making an unstrung magic shortbow gives 83.3 Fletching experience and 83.3 additional experience when adding bow string (Fletching level 80 required). *Making an unstrung magic longbow gives 91.5 Fletching experience and 91.5 additional experience when adding bow string (Fletching level 85 required). Obtaining magic logs Aside from chopping magic trees, there are other ways to obtain magic logs, which is particularly useful for ironmen accounts. Towards the end of the Legends' Quest, it is possible to obtain them by allowing yommi trees to die and chopping them down, which seems to yield magic logs about 25% of the time. This cannot be done once the quest is complete! This is a slow and tedious process (~2-4 hours depending on luck), but is a viable alternative for those who do not have 75 Woodcutting or 58 Hunter to catch nature implings. They are available as a rare drop from the supply crates obtained at the Wintertodt minigame. This requires a minimum of level 50 Firemaking and the probability of receiving magic logs scales up with Woodcutting level. Magic Logs can be obtained from Ent trunks left behind by Ents with 75 woodcutting. In addition, there are several NPCs whom players can receive magic logs from, found in the list below. Dropping monsters |} Trivia *There is a glitch which can sometimes occur when opening your bank, or scrolling too quickly within your bank where the inventory icon may become animated. This also affects other animated items such as the Fire cape and Dramen branch. Category:Firemaking